Flaws
by Monkeystarz
Summary: One-Shot Time-Turner fic. Hermione finds herself in Albus's Hogwarts years and discovers that not being perfect can be refreshing :


**A/N Yet again I let my hands flow over the keyboards. This might just be an Albus/Hermione one. **

**Oh yes this is a time turner fic o-o. End of story. **

**Flaws**

Hermione Granger grumbled, as she departed from the girl's dormitory in a set of old-fashioned robes with her hair neatly arranged at the nape of her neck. Her skirt brushed the tips of her Victorian buckled boots as she stepped once more down the steps. Her face was set in an expression that verbalized to any on-lookers that she was not a happy 'lady'.

Her frown increased as she looked into the dated common room, her eyes traveled over the room and faces and only stopped when they landed on Albus Dumbledore who happened to be smiling radiantly up at her.

Without realizing it her face changed from rather unpleasant to simply radiant as a small grin crossed her features. However the conversation in her mind was anything but comforting.

'_Oh Brilliant job, Granger! Look at him smiling at you like you're the best friend he's ever had, look at it. You just had to go and be perfect for your 150-year-old professor!!!!! Granted, he is only 17 at this moment._

_Furthermore, you just had to land yourself 133 years back in time just because you couldn't stand another one of Draco's remarks and decided to go back just one hour, ONE FRICKEN HOUR, so you could by pass him in the hall. But no. No. You had to be clumsy and trip. YOU TRIPPED!!!! You went up and tripped over a-a-a damn fricken stupid non-existent step!'_

She looked disdainfully at the step she stood upon, and shuddered lightly. She glanced up without thinking, a big mistake. She didn't mean to meet his stupid blue twinkling eyes. She didn't mean to keep eye contact, but she did.

'_Oh but if that's not enough you had to fall through time and land promptly in a bed. Not just anyone's bed, no no. It just had to be that certain twinkling blue-eyed redhead. To make matters even worse you screamed for 5 minutes straight making the poor fellow wonder if you were in your right mind._

_To be simply plain spoken I acted like a stupid fool. I was, no am, a stupid fool. Then they couldn't get me back. I was unable to get back into my time. And coincidently I happened to gracefully enter Hogwarts as Hermione Greene. Lovely name don't you think? Though I despise green with a passion. _

_That color reminds me of a certain Ferret, who first got me in to this situation in the first place. _

_Why am I so clumsy here? Granted I still am fairly educated…. But it's just different. My evidence as stated below:_

_TIME FOR MENTAL CHECKLIST!_

_Go back and time and ruin the future…check._

_Trip and stumble in to the arms of your soon to be head master…. Check. Double Check._

_Manage to pretend you are someone else and not let anything from the future slip…. I wish to Merlin that there was a check here but there isn't._

_Wear goofy skirts and long dresses with stupid gay horrendous petticoats. Check. Unfortunately._

_Accidentally slip and show your ankles to the whole great hall and loose 25 points which is incredibly sexist and shouldn't even have been counted at all. Check._

_Acquire many enemies. Check._

She was now a couple steps down the stairs and decided to break eye contact and stop all train of thought. She now had to concentrate on not tripping on her petticoats so as not to check number 2, three times.

So being as she was feeling so self-conscious, she falls. And tumbles and lands in a heap of lace and cloth at the bottom of the staircase. Laughing hysterically, she looked up at a rather astonished Albus.

The look on his face sent her in to another fit of insuppressible giggles, which kind of caused a domino effect throughout the entire common room.

What comes around goes around, what came was a tumbling Hermione. What goes is a couple of properly dressed students rolling on the ground in fits of laughter.

Only three weeks, she has graced the time of old fashioned clothing and hair-dos. And in only 3 weeks she had learned how to do her hair properly tuck her skirts and bat her eyelashes (instructed in a stupid sexist class that female students are suppose to attend instead of Study Hall, though it is optional, she found it rather… interesting.). She's learned to crochet and sew and mend ribbons and buttons. She's learned how to speak Latin and French, to an extent.

Yet, even Hermione Granger has her flaws. And one of the many had to be how she could make a mistake and bring humor into the room.

She sighed after awhile and looked up into blue eyes thinking sadly,_ If only I was always like this……_

**A/N: Very short and not very good. Its just sort of general and humor kind of…..**

**Anyway…smiles ill love u if you review **

**Poodles!**


End file.
